Counterpart Arise!
by Icefire2
Summary: The battle againist the Dynasty starts again when the new evil comes and Serenea fins out to defeat this enemy the team will need all of the Counterpart armors.


Chapter 1: Anger  
  
I landed on my back the was almost wind knocked out of me. "Oh you are so dead." I said qiuckly getting to my feet and slamming into a guy. The guy punched me in the eye and I kicked him where it hurts and he ran off. "Cye and Mia are going to kill me." I muttered as I picked up my school books and ran to the manor.   
  
I know I look like a normal fourteen almost fifteen year old girl, at a height 5'5, a slender figure with a medium build from my daily work. With pale blue eyes and cheasnut brown hair that reach to the middle of my back and was held back in a ponytail I looked nomal but I was far from normal, living with Cye of the Torrent, my older brother with my fellow teammates and Ronins.   
  
I made it to the manor and up the stairway before anyone saw me but then Kayura saw me. "Serenea where have you been?" "At school." I said. "Turn around to face me when you speaking to me." She said and she noticed how I was acting, then stepping infront of me, she saw my black eye and brusies. "What happen?" She asked, I sighed.   
  
"Some guy tried to ambush me, and I was forced to fight him. But I fought him without the armor, so don't worry Kayura." I answered. "Another school bully bits the dust." Dais said coming in, I nodded. "It not my fault. He started it, I just finished it." Kaurya shook her head. "Wait untill Cye sees that." She pointed to my black eye. "I'll just heal it." I said knowing I could but then ... "Serenea!" "Too late." I muttered hearing my rust haired brother coming, after he yelled at me.  
  
"Serenea! Did you get into another fight?" asked my older brother, the Ronin of Trust, and bearer of the Torrent armor. I qiuckly walked up the stairs to avoid the question but I ran into the blonde headed Sage. "Another fight?" He asked, I nodded and Cye came up stairs and looked at my black eye, I quickly moved up to down the hall to go to my room trying to avoid the usual questions from my older brother. Ever since I had returned from the United States, he had done nothing but act as a big brother, which really irritated me sometimes.  
  
"Serenea get back here!" " NO!" I repiled and closed and locked my bedroom door. "Another fight?" Asked a raven hair seventeen year old boy known as Ryo from where he was siting in a chair beside the window in my room, he saw me come in and hearing Cye knew I was in another fight. "Yea. I swear someone wants me training in my school hours too. For two weeks it been fight after fight." "Well, just remember, the extra time with Anubis is almost over with, then we can get back to a normal schedule." he said, with a loving look in his eyes.   
  
I nodded and sighed. It been alittle over two months since our pranks landed us into extra trianing and I had to miss a few so I had extra days, and Ryo vontreeled to training too even though his training was over. "I'll be fifteen in a few months and Cye still acts like I'm a kid. Well, at least Cye won't be able to say much about my choices in boyfriends, since there is only one that I care about." I said, as I kissed Ryo.  
  
"Yea. He know he be in really hot water if he tried." Ryo said returning the kiss. I smiled it been three months since we told each other how we felt only a few days before we destory Arco. "Yea come on I think Cye calm down enough to not blow up while he questioning you." Ryo said we both knew Cye would question me sooner or later. I nodded and we was joined by Yuli who had also heard the fight and came to see what was the trouble, we all headed down stairs where Cye was talking to Saber and Harry.   
  
  
  
"So, what's the word on Yuli's training." Asked the other two Ronins that were present. Harry had helped train me and I had become his protegee. Years before, Saber (who looked very much like his father Lord Saber Styrke) had been watching and observing things, and was there when the Dynasty had tried to kill me a few years before the Dynasty Wars when they set a fire to the opharnage I was in and Saber been wacthing over me since. Yuli was Mia's adpoted son (since they never found his real parents Mia took him in) and had recently become a Ronin, his armor was the counterpart to Rowen's, and we found out there may be more Counterpart armors like mine, Yuli's and Harry's.   
  
"He's doing well. He learning when it's time to get smart and fight and when he can be a normal child. But I stay the same, I think he should have more time to grow up before he fights the Dynasty." Saber said looking at both me then at Yuli. Kojki was my swore emeny, he had took over the abanond Dynasty and he was after me because the first wearer of Icefire defeated him in battle and he swore to get revenge on the next bearer of the armor, in other words me.  
  
  
  
Cye nodded. "I'm glad. If this guy is as tough as we told, we'll need all the help that we can get." he said, I looked away. I was proud of Yuli when he recieved his armor but when we got to training I saw how much teaching he needed. He looked up to all of us and it took awhile before he could fight us without smpathy. Harry looked on at Yuli with pride as well. He could see the improvements that the young man had made since he had gotten his armor, but knew that there was a lot more to come before he would be ready to fight.   
  
Unfortunetly, Harry's instincts were screaming that there wouldn't be much time for training soon. "So who bit the dust this time?" Kento asked coming in, I descirpted the guy I fought knowing that's what he meant. "Jose. A new guy, he heard school bullies was being beaten by you and decied to pick a fight with you." "Young lady." I flinched at the young lady from Cye, I knew what would come next.  
  
"And why did that young man 'bite the dust' as Kento put it. And don't forget, it seems that every day you are causing another young man to get knocked out! I want some answers and I WANT THEM NOW!" Cye yelled and believe me, that was rare unless he was yelling at me. I flinched but lost my temper which was running short enough already. " HY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE IT'S MY FAULT!? I didn't ask him or any of my other attackers to attack me! So lay off Cye!" Cye backed off, but only slightly.   
  
"You are my sister, and it is my job to look after you! And as long as you are living here, I will do just that!" he hissed, as he went down to the kitchen. I pounded my fist on the wall almost knocking a dint in it wishing I could sock Cye and knock some sense into him as I stormed out of the house. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm fourteen years old and a Ronin at that but Cye .... ah he such a jerk sometime." I said and walked away from the house.   
  
As I walked away, a storm started brewing out of nowhere. Before I could say or do anything, a group of Dynasty soldiers appeared! "Serenea of Icefire, you will come with us." said their leader. "Not you guys. Oh well .... Armor of Icefire! Power of Spirit!" And with that cry, the Icefire armor appeared, my armor looked almost like Wildfire, it was smaller, less bluckly, it was light voilet where on Wildfire it was red and at both wrists I had daggers built in.   
  
But these Dynasty soldiers were a lot tougher than the usual tin cans. It took more strokes than usuual to dispatch them and there were several squads of them. Uh oh, I am in some serious trouble here! I thought, as I realized that I was seriously outnumbered this time. Luckly because of my intesnse training with Anubis and my school fights I was alot stonger then before but I was still outnumber badly.  
  
Suddenly, another sword appeared to aid me. And then, a pair of katana's appeared! It was Saber and Ryo! " Man, am I ever glad to see you guys." I called out, as I dispatched another Dynasty soldier. " Good thing Anubis needed to talk to you and sent us or you would be in trouble." Saber said as he stuck down a soldier. "And I'm glad we did come. These tin cans are tougher than usual." said Ryo, as he slashed at them with his katana's. "Yea but where's Cye when I need his help? I really need to have a talk with him." I said to Ryo as I used my dagger to disarm a soldier.  
  
  
  
"Guys, I hate to say this, but it looks like time to turn up it up a nocth." I said, looking at all the soldiers coming at us. "If you would surrender Icefire, this would not be necessary." came a voice that sent chills down my spine. "Kojki." I said in a hate fulled whisper as if his name was a cruse. "Correct, Icefire. Now, will you surrender, or will you force me to send more soldiers after you?" he said. I turned to see a man looking about 20, with red hair, and scars on his eyes and cheeks. He was wearing gery armor with a wickedly notched sword.  
  
I tighen my girp on the handles of my swords in anger and haterd but I knew what I had to do. "Guys get out of here. Get the other ASAP. I'll hold him off." I whispered. "You sure about that Serenea?" asked Saber, noticing how I was holding my swords. "Do we have a choice? I didn't think so, on go!" "Saber, go and get the others! I'll watch Serenea's back!" called out Ryo. Saber didn't like it, but did as he was told. "Serenea, lets use our sure kills. It may not stop them, but it will buy us some time." said Ryo, looking me the one he loved.  
  
I smiled but went stern. "No go. I swore to do this on my own. Now go before I have to make you." I said. Ryo shook his head. "You can't handle this alone Serenea. Until the others arrive, I'm watching your back. So lets do it." he said, as he connected his twin Katana's. "FLARE UP NOW!" he called out, sending a wave of flames at the soldiers. "BURING ICE BLAST!" I crossed my two swords and sent a blast of ice and fire the the soldiers but I turned to Ryo. "Ryo get out of here." I said, the others swore to let me fight Kojki alone since this was my fight and I didn't want Ryo getting hurt.  
  
  
  
Suddenly another cry went out: THUNDERBOLT CUT! Sage had arrived. A few minutes later, another cry went out: ARROW SHOCK WAVE! as Rowen unleashed his sure kill. "You may have stopped me this time Ronin Warriors, but Icefire Will BE MINE!" Kojki called out as he returned to the Dynasty. " Never." I spat to Kojki refusing to look at Ryo knowing he probaly was not happy about the battle. As everyone returned to street clothing, Ryo turned to me. "If you are mad at me for bringing in the team, I'm sorry. But I didn't want you getting captured or worse." said Ryo, looking at me. " I wasn't mad at that but Ryo you know I have to fight this fight on my own. I'm the one he after not you or the rest of the team and I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Ryo nodded. "I understand that, but remember, we are a team. And while the fight may be yours, we will always be there to watch your back." he said, trying to calm me down. I knew he was trying to calm me down before I did something and I sighed knowing I needed to calm down. I lean agansit a tree closing my eyes I was tired but not from the fight from something I hadn't been telling the others about. After everyone returned to the manor, I asked to see both Kayura and Harry. This was something that I needed some advice on, and for this, I needed to talk to both Harry and Kayura about it. " What should we do about the Dynasty soldiers? Those thing are stonger and there more of them." I said siting down trying to stay awake this was a serious problem more serious then mine being tried.  
  
"From what I have been able to tell from the staff, Kojki has found a way to strengthen the armor of the soldiers. Also, the spirits that he uses now are willing volunteers, not the usual Dynasty spirits that have been used before." she said. Harry just shook his head. "Sounds like our training sessions just got kicked up a notch." he stated. I moaned. " As if I didn't get lose enough of sleep already I ..." I said then caught myself and I qiuckly stood to leave knowing my big mouth went and said too much agian and I should go before I got questioned.  
  
"Hold it Serenea. What has got you in such an uproar?" asked Harry, as he blocked my attempt to leave the room. " Nothing." I said trying to get pass him. "Serenea, I know when you are lying. Now out with it. What's got you worried?" he asked. " Nothing, I'm fine. And I'm going to be late for training." I said finally geting passed him. But I got beat bad in training, then after training I sat under a tree to rest for a moment but instead I fell alseep.  
  
As I rested, I found myself dreaming about the previous bearer of the Icefire armor. "Curse you Kojki! I don't know how you managed to bring yourself to this realm, but I will send you back, even if it means sacrificing myself to do so!" she exclaimed. " There she is!" I heard voices around me as I woke up to some stern looking guys. " Uh oh." I said as qiuckly got to my feet and started to go. "Hold it right there young lady." Harry said garbing me by the back of my shirt. "You owe us some answers, and I for one, would like them now!" he exclaimed, as he held on to the back of my shirt and turned me to face him.  
  
I shook my head trying to jerk away but Harry wasn't about to let me go. " I haven't done anything Harry, now let me go." "I'm sorry Serenea, but I don't believe you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice, but we WILL get answers on what is going on!" Harry growled at his protegee. I gave him a look that said: no. Harry nodded. "Hard way then." he said, as he picked me up, and carried me on his shoulder all the way back to the manor. "Hey put me down!" I yelpped.  
  
"I'll put you down Serenea, once you tell me what is going on! And if you don't you will know the price you'll pay if you don't answer me!" he yelled as we entered the Manor. " Harry don't make me do something you're are going to reget! Put me down this instant!" "When you answer my questions, then I'll put you down! Now, how about those answers." he said as we entered the living room. " I'm not answering anything because I have nothing to answer. I told you that I didn't want to talk about it, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I mange to get out of his grip and I headed up to my room.  
  
As I headed for my room, I ran into Mia. "Serenea, watch where you are going! You nearly ran me over!" she sharply said to me. " Well excuse me!" I snapped back and turning on my heels ran right out of the house bumping into some of the others but I kept going. "Serenea!" Mia called out. "Will you come back. I just want you to come back, I'm not mad at you. I just want you to come back before it gets to late, that's all." she said.   
  
I ingored her and ran blindly into the woods until the burning in my lungs and legs froced me to slow down to a walk. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, little Icefire. Running away from your protection?! You know that means that you are mine to play with." said a voice from above my head. " Shut up." I growled regonzizing Dan, the Warlord of Horror's voice and walked away suprising myself and Dan.  
  
"Now, now, Icefire, my master would not be happy if you went and hurt yourself before being humbled by the Dynasty. Why don't you make it easier on yourself, and surrender now, and avoid all this fighting." Dan said as he wacthed and followed me. I kept walking half thinking I was carzy from walking away like that, I felt calm but it was the calm before the storm.   
  
"Well, little Icefire, what will it be? Surrender and avoid all of this fighting, or resist and risk all those that you care about being hurt or worse? The choice is yours." Dan stated. " If I was you I go back to the Dynasty before I kicked your ass." I growled. "I see. Well, I will tell my master of your decision. It's a shame though. He wanted to make you his emperess." said Dan as he left.   
  
I shook my head in disgust. "First the hard fist, now the open hand. Well, you can forget it. I will NEVER join the Dynasty, you hear ME!" I roared for one and all to hear. I swift turned and punched a tree puting a hole in it as my anger roses I garbed my fist in pain and then starting walking again. As I walked I approached the Manor, Mia and Anubis were waiting, expressions of worry on their faces. "Serenea, we were worried about you." said Mia. "Are you OK, Serenea?" asked Anubis, noticing the bruised nuckkles on my left hand.  
  
  
  
I told them I was fine as I headed up towards my room. As I did so, I passed by Rowen. "So Serenea, what's going on? Seen any more young hunks lately." he said with a smirk on his face. Rowen didn't know what hit him. One mintue he was being smart alex the next he was falt on his back with me looking really pissed off. "Rowen get out of here. Before I knock you silly." I wraned. Just then Harry came up the steps, heading off to talk with Kayura. He saw what happened, and unfortunetly, knew what he had to to do. He slipped into his room, and got his medical bag. "Serenea, your are about to go to sleep for a while." he muttered to himself.  
  
I turned swiftly from Rowen to the stairs intending to leave for before I hit someone else. "Just wait one minute Serenea! Just where do you think that you are going?" Harry asked, hiding a syringe in his palm, I turned toward him. " Out of here." I said and I qiuckly started to walk down the stairs to leave. "I'm sorry Serenea, but I can't let you do that. You are too important to both the team and Ryo to do something like that." Harry said, moving toward me.   
  
I took a step away from him, clucthing my fist. " Leave me alone Harry. I don't want to hit you." I wraned him. "Then at least sleep on the matter before you leave. Remember, you have an obligation to the team, and especially to Ryo. You can't walk out on that." he said, as he moved closer, moving the syringe into a position where he could strike.  
  
It was then I saw what was in his hand and qiuckly started to skid down the stairs intending to get out of the door and away from him and the others. I didn't want to punch another person but he was pushing me to the egde. "I'm sorry Serenea, but in the state that you are in, it would be best for you to get some sleep. Maybe in the morning you'll be willing to talk, and listen to reason." Harry said, as he quickly struck with the knockout medication. Before I could do anything, I was out like a light. Harry signaled for Rowen who was wacthing to aid him and together, they put me to bed in my room.  
  
The next morning I stayed where I was curled up trying to forget him but he and the other thing that was borthering replayed over and over in my mind, my anger had fused out after sleeping so I was able to think more clearly. A knock on the door broke my state of mind.   
  
I pertended to be alseep when the preson came in. "I brought you some soup, Serenea. I know that you didn't come down for dinner last night, or breakfast this morning, so I brought some food up for you." said Mia, balancing a tray in her hands, as she opened the door to my room. I stayed still pretending to be alseep.  
  
  
  
Mia sighed, she wasn't fooled by my act. "Look, Serenea, I know that we haven't gotten along at times, but I thought you might like something to eat, and perhaps, you might want someone other than Harry, Ryo or Kayura to talk to." she said, as she put the soup down on a little table near the bed. " Thanks Mia." I whispered, Mia smiled. "You're welcome. And my offer still stands. If you want to talk to someone other than the usual ones, I've got a ready ear. After all, I helped the guys out during the Dynasty Wars, so if you want to talk, just let me know, OK?" she offered.  
  
I sat up looking at Mia. " Have you ever heard your parents say they hate you and it your fault that a family problem happen?" Mia sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't say that I have, but I was very close to my grandfather before he died. He tried to teach me everything that he could, but I never was very close to my parents." she said. " My father isn't dead, he's very much alive and still hates me. I saw him a few days ago he .... well let say it wasn't good. Then I've been getting this dreams and then the sneak attacks at school. Mia I ran into a warlord, I kept walking because I was so angery I could barely see staright." I said.  
  
Mia just shook her head. "No wonder you've been snapping at everybody. I never realized how rough your life had been. I realize that I may not be able to empath with everything that has been going on, but I will do my part to listen and try and be a friend to you, if you'll have me." she offered. " Thanks Mia. But I don't want symapathy I would lose it then. You better get back to the others, they may think something happen to you." I said, Mia nodded. "I'm not offering sympathy. I'm offering a female shoulder to lean on, and a female ear to listen to." she said, as she got up. I nodded but sleep that had been escaping me for days took me over so I didn't hear Mia leave to talk to the others  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Icefire here, first thing I like to say I don't own Ronin Warriors. Seacond I like to thank my friend and panter Harry ( yes the same Harry from the story, that Harry's charater and Serenea is mine.) for help me work on this story. And third my spelling is not very good so I apolize for the mistakes in spelling.   
  
It looks like the Dyansty is back and Serenea shows Mia part of the reason she was going alittle nuts. But what does the new Dyansty master want Serenea for? Find out in Chapter 2: Captured.   
  
P.S  
  
I know from my reviews that this isn't the favorite of many people but my brother and partner wanted to bring Serena and the others back since we spent two years working on these stories so this is for him and any new writers who just wanted to write cause that how the Icefire stories started out. 


End file.
